


Virgin no more

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco offers Pansy his virginity, he could not have made a worse choice.Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.





	Virgin no more

“You want to what?” Pansy hissed glaring at Draco.

“Have sex with you.” Draco replied, trying not to snap at her.

“Why” Pansy demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

“What the hell do you mean _why_?” he couldn’t control his snap this time, honestly it was pretty self-explanatory as far as he could see.

“Why do you want to have sex with me, don’t play dumb Draco it doesn’t suit you. What do I get out of it?” cringing inwardly Draco knew he would have to admit to the truth to Pansy even though he was dreading it, she’d never let him live it down.

“My virginity,” he muttered, not able to look at her, as he expected her gleeful, cruel laughter echoed across the room.

“Oh, this is priceless, the great Draco Malfoy is still a virgin at 17. She taunted him in a sing-song voice as Draco squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

“I’ve been a little pre-occupied not dying at the hands of the maniac living in the Manor,” he snapped already regretting his request. Honestly, he should have known better; Pansy always had been a bitch, Order of Merlin First Class.

A little after eleven o’clock the following Saturday evening Draco collapsed in an exhausted, sweaty heap on top of Pansy, his virginity surrendered. Even though the experience had been pleasurable, sliding into a woman’s warmth for the first time wasn’t something he’d ever forget, he felt like he’d been put to some test, and failed.

“If you’re quite finished, would you get off me,” Pansy demanded, pushing at his shoulder. “You’re heavy, and I need to clean up.” Rolling off her, Draco scowled as Pansy dragged her clothes back on and walked out of his dorm room without even looking back.


End file.
